Lemons and Demons
by Orange Memories
Summary: When the kids are away,the parents enjoy themselves. A crack!fic with InuKag pairing.


"Goodbye, and behave yourselves.", called Kagome as she watched her children leave.

"Have fun! And make a lot of trouble!", countered Inuyasha behind her.

She shot him her best Don't-Spoil-the-Kids death glare and then saw her children out of the gates.

It was another of those routine Sundays which lead to a manic Monday. But the children were going to visit the amusement park with Grandma today, which came after many weeks of whining and pleading.

"Phew! Finally some peace and quiet.", sighed Kagome in relief as she sat down at the computer. "Now I can finally finish the story."

"Hey wench, you're always sitting in front of that box and doing some shit."

"I have to work, you know."

"What sort of work involves neglecting your mate and always writing on that silly box? Why don't you get married to it?"

"Well, it can't be helped. Anyways, it can't give me what you can."

"Like?"

" Like kids and the process of making them."

Inuyasha blushed the same colour as his old haori. "So what do you do on that thing? Is it work-related?"

"We..ll, not exactly", Kagome replied sheepishly. "You see dear, I write fan fiction."

Seeing his puzzled look, she said, "Fan fiction is basically writing stories. When you like a book or TV show and wish it could have been done differently or want to extend the story in your own way, you can write fan fiction." Scratching his head, Inuyasha said, "But why would you waste your time on this? You don't earn money and who on earth will read your dumb stories?"

A very indignant Kagome replied, " There is something called a creative licence, Mister. And there's a worldwide community who read and appreciate these stories."

"They must be weird like you. Anyway, what do you write these stories about?"

"I write Inuyasha fanfics." The poor hanyou nearly fell out of his chair. "What? You write stories about that stupid, goddamnfucking show?" She innocently asked, "Why? What's the matter?"

"You won't exactly like it if your older brother decided to make a comic out of my real life. And not to mention Rin making it so girly. Why does she have to write it? In one episode, I was shown to be crying! Why can't she write something about the real action, like the time when I hacked off Naraku's head and how the blood and miasma gushed forth?"

Kagome muttered something about men, swords and irritating demons and went back to her work.

"So what story are you writing anyway?"

"I'm writing a SessKag. I'm stuck up on a juicy scene."

"What's _that_?" he asked. Kagome wearily replied, "It's a story about me and Sesshoumaru getting together after your death."

The shocked look on the inu's face told all. "You, you're thinking of getting together with _him_?"

"Well, I told you once that I wouldn't mind doing a threesome with you both. Mmmm…", Kagome said wickedly.

This had a totally opposite effect on Inuyasha. His hackles were raised and his eyes became tinted with red. " Go to him then, bitch. Looks like I'll be getting a divorce soon." Saying this he stormed out of the room.

Kagome was startled. She never expected him to become so angry. She followed him as he made his way to the kitchen. He was still fuming.

"Inuyasha, there's no reason to be so angry."

"KEH, SHUT UP!"

Kagome put her head on his back and said, "Silly puppy, they're just stories! I write them as a hobby. That doesn't mean I'm romancing Sesshoumaru."

He turned around. "It's not for real?"

"Of course not, you dumb idiot."

"I'm sorry." Saying this, Inuyasha caught Kagome in a soul-searing kiss and soon they both found themselves on the floor.

Kagome settled herself on a _very_ sensitive part of Inuyasha and started rubbing his ears.

"Next time, I promise to write a nice, long lemon about you and me."

The baffled look on the hanyou's face surprised her. "Wench, _what on earth has a lemon_ _got to do with us?"_

Kagome whispered into his ears in a very husky voice, "_This_ is a lemon in fan fiction."

"Now I get it."

"So you see, all lemons are not sour."

"Hmmm, I'm beginning to understand this stuff. _I may even begin to like it….."_

Mrs.Higurashi had a very tiring day. She was not as young as she used to be and it was very difficult to keep up with two belligerent ten-year olds and a hyperactive six-year old.

But she had managed to convince them to have lunch somehow and was thanking Kami that she could finally rest.

"Grandma, I want to speak to Daddy." said six-year old Etsuko.

"Why dear?"

"I want to tell him about how Ryo snatched my new teddy."

"Hey, I didn't do anything." replied her older brother.

_ Kids_, thought Mrs.Higurashi.

"Well, sweetie let's call them."

She dialled the phone and waited. However, no one picked it up. After, what seemed like ages, she heard Kagome's voice.

"Kagome, where were you??"

"Hi, mom. I was umm...busy. How are the kids?"

"They're fine and-

"Inuyasha stop that!"

"Nope, I've got you all alone today…"

"But the phone!"

"Fuck the phone. Right now, I want to fuck you."

Then the line went dead.

"I want to speak to Daddy", chirped Etsuko.

"Did anything happen to them? There was a lot of shouting." asked Ryo's twin, Kenji.

Mrs.Higurashi smiled wearily. "Your parents were busy, dear. And don't worry about them. _I have a feeling that everything is absolutely fine….."_


End file.
